Nailihuaile
Nailihuaile, or just Naili, one of the few titled Archmages of Wistram, and the leader of the Revivalist faction. She is a Star Lamia, known most for her skill in the enchanting school of magic and her erratic, scattered, cheerful personality. Appearance Naili, as a Lamia, is a half-snake, half-humanoid, making her look similar to a Naga. Whereas Nagas are powerfuly built, Naili is rather slim and small in stature. She has light white and rose scales, though across her arms and back a pattern of glowing scales which shifts with bright blues and purples and yellows. Her face, however, resembls more that of the Lizardfolk from which she had evolved from.Interlude – Blackmage Personality Naili has a down-to-earth side that none of the other Archmages have. She is often grinning and talks without a break, making it sometimes hard to follow her. Background Chronology Powers and Abilities Nailihuaile''' 'specializes in enchantments, physical enchantments to be exact. She ''can do artifacts, but she excels in making scales harder than mithril or allowing people to run faster than birds. She is probably the best in the world at it, or so she claims. Classes/Levels: * Mage Lv. ? Spells: Equipment: * Serkonian Lance Trivia * According to BlackMage: "Talking to Naili was like watching a stream of thoughts go past. You had to grab for the one you wanted or get lost." * Naili is a good match for Archmage Feor, as he tends to cast big spells, which require a lot of time, while Naili is the opposite and prefers spells to be quick. The reason for that is that she originates from Baleros, where taking too long to cast results in people cutting one's tail off. * Naili is younger than Feor and Viltach, making either her or Amerys the youngest of the four Archmages.Chapter 6.60 Quotes * (To Feor) “I know you’re busy, Archmage Feor. That’s why I’m here, actually. I was rather hoping to spoil your day. That little Human you want to take? He’s mine now.” * (To Feor) “Would it? You know how I am with bad decisions. I keep making them.” * (To BlackMage) “So we get to talk at last, young Human! I mean, we talked yesterday, but that was all negotiations and me saying ‘what, you can’t be serious!’ a lot. It’s nice to meet you! I see you looking at my scales. Aren’t they pretty? I’m a Star Lamia in case you were wondering. See my scales? The glowing ones store magic. It’s very good for spellcasting, although it makes sneaking around very difficult unless I use illusion spells.” * (To BlackMage) “Isn’t it? I was so proud when I became a Lamia, and then when I became a Star Lamia! It’s such an honor. Most Lizardfolk don’t evolve at all which is sad! But the majority of the ones who do evolve become Nagas, Gorgons, or Lamia. From there they can change into other forms. It’s very complex and some people think we’re all different species but we’re not. It all depends on what we’re good at! Gorgons are huge fighters. Nagas are smaller, but very strong—it’s the kind of form Lizardfolk turn into most of the time if they don’t have a set path. Whereas Lamia are small, but we have larger brains! Does that make sense? Are you following me?” * (To BlackMage) “Of course I would have said yes! I can’t let old Feor get away with everything. Us Archmages have to counter each other. And I’m a good match for Feor, magically or otherwise. He hates when I chatter. Thinks it’s ‘unbecoming’. That’s half-Elves for you. Snobs.” * (To Cognita) “So scary! Jeeze, if I have to do it, I have to do it. Alright, fine. Feor’s going to be so mad at me. Viltach too…but I guess we all know who’s really in charge of Wistram, huh?” References Category:Characters Category:Lizardfolk Category:Lamias Category:Wistram Academy Category:Mages